Update 50
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 50 - A New Dawn 20 April 2015 This release will contain two major feature releases, numerous bug fixes, improvements, balancing and background changes. The features will be a new contribution system which entirely changes the way loot and its distribution work as well as a new 3D system map which will give a completely new perspective on the in-game navigation and sector control. Features 3D System Map *The current shortcut “M” (default) will lead to the new map *The shortcut “Shift + M” will open up the 2D map which will still be accessible Loot System 2.0 *Implemented a new contribution system **This considers several actions within fights – such as dealing damage, receiving damage, buffing, debuffing **Within each fight those actions build up contribution points **Every player is responsible for his own contribution based on his effort **Each enemy has a contribution threshold which needs to be reached to gain loot **While the old system most of the time rewarded only one player, the new system rewards multiple players with loot, kill credit for assignments and special actions *Implemented special actions **Special actions are the result of special behavior within PvP fights **The system starts with 7 different actions: ***Killer ***Assist ***Savior ***Avenger ***Engineer ***Saboteur ***Survivor **Every action has specific conditions to be triggered **Special actions will be represented in new titles *Restructured general loot distribution **Overall loot tables have been streamlined ***Most PvE fights will reward Cubits and Tylium ***Most PvP fights will reward Merits and Titanium ***Additional items can be gained by chance ***Merits have been removed from Dynamic Missions and Dradis Contact *Changed Squadron and Faction Behavior **Every player works on his own loot, therefore loot won’t be shared within groups any longer **A new squadron bonus will grant additional currency in fights ***The squadron bonus only applies for each player that actively participates in a fight and reaches his contribution threshold, just being grouped won’t be enough to get the extra credit ***The squadron bonus is graded for different group sizes **Players from the same faction will also be able to get loot from the same target, regardless if they are grouped ***As long as a player reaches the contribution threshold, loot will be ascribed ***But only one faction can gather loot from an enemy ****In order to increase PvP activities neutral enemies won’t share loot between factions ***Planetoid loot will be shared as usual in groups ***Asteroid loot won’t be shared any longer *Removed the auto loot window and auto loot option **Loot will be automatically assigned as long as space is available in hold **Once the hold is full, additional loot will be sent via in-game mail **In-game Loot Mails are limited to 30 **Additional loot will be lost, so players need to clean their hold in advance **Mails get removed from the mail box after their lifetime expires *The messaging system has been streamlined to represent all new events **Messages are categorized via color-code: ***White: regular events ***Green: positive events ***Yellow: special events (e.g. promotions) ***Red: negative events/warnings **Achievement counters have been moved to the combat log to reduce messages shown *Loot has been added to the combat log to track loot results belated **Bonuses (like faction bonus) will be highlighted in the loot combat 'Improvements' *Improved crash and disconnect logging in order to solve connection issues *Added an assignment for new players to try out Battlespace *Extended the range for low level players not counting into daily assignment counters of high-level players *Added a red damage indicator to the main HUD *The distance indicator for enemies has been moved below the enemies’ avatar to avoid overlapping with buffs/debuffs *The dialog options to leave Interdiction Duties have been changed into “Stay” and “Leave” in order to have a clear understanding *Replaced NPC portraits in tutorial/story missions *Selecting a “positive” scanned asteroid/planetoid will now reveal a resource icon *Improved the TGB kill scoring system with the new contribution system, so kills get ascribed to the correct killer 'Bugfixes' *Fixed an issue where ships reached tremendous speed by colliding into each other with active RCS slide *The "Arcjet Propulsion Controller" automatically updates throttle position now *Friendly fire kills are no longer counted into daily assignments *The “Vermillion Guard” paint for Halberds shows the correct colors now *The “Gaia's Night” paint for Brimir shows the correct colors now and two missing lights have been added *Fixed an issue where the low level graphic settings applied to the ship, but not to weapon modules *Fixed wrong upgrade values on Level 8 and 9: Escort Decoy Launcher *Fixed wrong upgrade values on Level 10: EX-27A Medium Mine Launcher *Fixed wrong upgrade values on Level 13: 'Gladiator EX' Targeting Array *Fixed an issue where the upgrade view of missile launchers didn’t show range improvements properly *Fixed an issue where players weren’t able to create a new wing after leaving another wing *Fixed an issue where players weren’t able to leave Battlespace *Options for player jump beacons are removed while docked as they caused issues *Fixed some jittery sun flares *Removed duplicated space UI which was shown on one coordinate inside a sector *Added single map part packages to the same shop category filter as 10 map part packages *Fixed the collision on Battlespace planetoid *Fixed an issue where unguided rockets could be fired while being docked on a carrier *Added a new spawn-zone in sector “Rayet” to fix a spawning issue *Removed all daily assignments with broken data types in the counters to prevent login issues *Some old carrier items haven’t been exchanged after the redesign. So the exchange process will run once more. New carrier items are not affected. *Removed some old event currencies *Existing Unidentified Objects will be exchanged into a new equivalent which matches the new loot system requirements – the loot table will differ! **New unidentified objects: there are 3 types: green, yellow and red ***green ones are easier to obtain and focus mainly on low level rewards (e.g. XP) ***red ones are rare and replace the old green ones with better loot tables 'Background Changes' *Fixed an issue that an instance wasn’t restarting properly after a sync *Fixed some login problems caused by wrong data types within the daily assignment counters *The skin loading system has been re-written in order to allow additional skin rewards without performance drops *Fixed several race conditions *Reduced network and CPU load slightly by improving the update method for power and hull points *Extended the timeout condition to maintain connections even longer (e.g. while long loading sector jumps) *Several background preparations for the Server Merge *Upgraded the Unity version to 4.6.4 'Balancing Changes' *In order to have a central battlefield again we slightly reduced the chance for water in the top systems and drastically increased the water appearance in a few central systems (Tannhauser and Rastabaan) **We will watch the effects on new user progression and may revert those changes later on *The Top Gun Battle schedule will change and therefore tournament rewards have been adjusted **There will be two strike and two escort tournaments per week, each lasting one hour **The rewards have been reduced to around 60%, so the total outcome has increased **We’ll try out different starting times, for that more players can participate **Additional changes to make TGBs more attractive (e.g. anti-grouping measurements) will follow in future releases *Reduced XP rewards on Drone Nexus NPCs 'On hold' *The liner accuracy issue bugfix will be on hold until other balancing measurements have been implemented We hope you enjoy this release which contains several fundamental changes for the future of Battlestar Galactica Online and will be the last big update in front of the server merges. Due to its size and several migration processes the overall length of the sync will also be longer than usual. The preparations for R51 are already running. While the new hardware gets implemented into our data centers and the BP infrastructure, the team is currently finalizing a new website and internal features that have to be in place to finish the server merge project. We’ll keep you up to date. 'Hotfixes' Hotfix April 22nd, 2015: *Fix for Merit boosters not working for daily assignments *Fix for Daily Merit Cap not working *Fix for Gamepad/Joystick not working when 3D sector map open Hotfix April 24th, 2015: *Fix: UI element stays frozen in the center of the screen after 3D sector map has been closed *Fix: Double-clicking your ship while the map is in transition mode would stop the transition from finishing *Fix: Boosters do not affect loot income from debris filed containers Hotfix April 29th, 2015: *Fix: Names of Tournament opponents visible in 3D sector map *Fix: Engine sounds only on one speaker after having closed the 3D sector map Hotfix April 30th, 2015: *Fix: Bugged UI element after having received ingame message *Fix: Scar Loot (giving regular PvE loot from now on) <--this is just a temporary solution until we establish a colonial elite NPC (probably "Kat") Hotfix May 11th, 2015: *Fix: No resources in sector "Rayet" Hotfix May 19th, 2015: *Fix: 3D Sector Map using system resources when not in use (àperformance boost for low spec machines) *Fix: Player cannot see or hear the gunfire of an attacking Cylon War Raider Mk II (low quality settings only) *Fix: Opening the 3D Sector Map after player death causes game to glitch and ultimately crash *Fix: UI elements can still get clicked when 2D Sector Map is activated *Adjustment: Minor tweaks to in-game economy (including chance for Tylium loot from PvP combat) Category:Updates